


Missing

by blazestorm0421



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazestorm0421/pseuds/blazestorm0421
Summary: "Hello" Said the voice on the other end. "My name is Gerard Way. I know you never expected a call from me but I was given your name as someone who can help."





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello.” Said the voice on the phone. “My name is Gerard Way. I know you never expected a call from me but I was given name as someone who can help.” He didn’t need to state his name. I had known the voice from the first word.

“What seems to be the issue Mr. Way?”

“My brother he’s uh, he’s missing.” I could his intake of breath. “Oh, please just call me Gerard. Hearing Mr. Way makes me feel older than I already am.”

“It’s just Mikey that was taken then?”

“No, Frank is missing as well.” The emphasis on missing was almost painful. As if he couldn’t believe that this had happened at all. Much less that something that everyone was told didn’t exist was behind it. “So you think you can help?”

“Of course, it’s my job. I just need more information and you to be completely honest.” I could hear the sigh on the other end. “Even if it doesn’t seem plausible, this is the only way to get them back Gerard.”

“What else do you need to know?” 

“When and where was the last time you saw them and if they have any enemies that could've or would've done this.”

“I saw them both last at a party after a show and neither of them have any enemies.”

“Have either of them been complaining about flashing lights or cold spots recently?”

“Two of my family members are missing and you want to know about electrical problems?” 

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Actually yeah, they both said they had those issues in their homes.”

“Damn it!” 

“What? What does electrical problems have to do with missing people?”

“Who gave you this number?”

 

“Someone by the name of Hermione I think. Why?”  
“Alright well know I have to kick someone's ass tonight, but I also have bad news.”

“What?”

“Your brother and friend have been kidnapped by demons.”

I could almost hear the disbelief on the other end of the line. “What do you mean by demons?”

“I mean one or more of Lucifer’s minions have taken Mikey and Frank.”

“Are you insane? High? Drunk?” He paused. “You’re being serious aren’t you?”

“100%”

“What do we have to do to get them back?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You got here quick didn’t you” I said opening the door to let Gerard into the house.

“It’s my family we’re talking about.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

I turned back to the table of guns that I had been preparing and got a full five minutes of work done before Gerard started on his question spree.

“Death’s Angel isn’t your real name is it?”

“No, it’s an alias”

“Why would an eight year old need an alias? Why Death’s Angel? Couldn’t you have gone with a nicer name?”

 

“First of all I’m thirteen not eight. Second, Death’s Angel is what my real name means just shortened, and it's what I am. Third, I need an alias because there are a lot of people who want my head on a plate.”

He looked extremely confused. “Why do people want you dead?”

“My line of work.”

“Ah. So what is your real name?”

“Azriel.”

“Who taught you all of this?”

“My family.”

“Who in your family?”

“My parents, aunts, uncles, and my friends.”

Just then my phone went off saving me from being interrogated anymore.

“I’m hoping this is important.”  
“No, just send it to me.”  
“Yes, thanks.”  
“Love you too.”  
“Bye”

“Who was that?” Gerard asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“My girlfriend, Ruby.”

“Ruby doesn’t seem like an alias.”

“That’s because it isn’t. It’s here real name. Now stop asking personal questions and let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> The last chapter will be posted tommorow.
> 
> As always,  
> Blaze


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone hope you all enjoy.
> 
> See you at the end.

“We are here.”

“How’d you find this place?” Gerard asked.

“That’s what Ruby was calling about.”

“This place looks abandoned.”

“Probably because it is. There’s not even a demon here. We can just walk in.”

So that’s what we did.

“Frank! Mikey!”  
I could see the relief on the boys faces. Gerard went to untie Frank from his chair while I took care of Mikey.

By the time the two of us had looked up Frank and Gerard were in each other's arms with lips locked. Mikey just rolled his eyes.

“You get used to it.”

“Another case solved by Death’s Angel.” Gerard said getting weird looks from Mikey and Frank.

I smiled. “Yeah I guess so.”

That’s when I got a phone call from another unknown number.

“Hello” Said the all too familiar voice on the other end. “My name is Patrick Stump. I know you never expected a call from me, but I was given your name as someone who can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> As always,  
> Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who didn't get it 'Hermione' is Charlie's alias. 
> 
> The other two chapters will be coming out tommorow and the day after.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As always,  
> Blaze


End file.
